


Hangover helper

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Frerard, Frerard smut, M/M, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover helper

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short sorry!

Frank woke up with a massive hangover from the party they had last night. He was safe and sound in his boyfriends arms, his head placed right where his heart was and the sound of it beating was just enough for Frank to feel better. 

The scent of Gerard's coconut body wash filled Frank's senses as he poked Gerard's tummy a bit. "Mmph.. Gerard, w-what happened yesterday?" Frank said placing his hand over his head, seeing his boyfriend wake up gently his eyes fluttering open as he smiled at his hurting boyfriend.

"You drank a bit too much baby, but here take this." Gerard said handing Frank two little white pills and a bottle of water.

Frank quickly swallowed down the pills and didn't realize how thirsty he was until he drank about have the bottle of water.

"Someone's a bit thirsty." Gerard giggled, smirking as he put the water bottle back on the night stand and snuggled up with his boyfriend again. 

Gerard pressed his thigh closer to Frank causing the shorter man to elicit a small groan. The simple touch felt so good.

"I have morning wood don't I?" Frank smiled, softly gazing back at Gerard.

"When do you not?" Gerard giggled.

"Shut up." Frank groaned, snaking a hand down to palm his boyfriends crotch gently, feeling him harden under his touch. 

"Someone also has it too." He smirked. Gerard giggled lightly getting up to move on top of Frank, kissing him softly before grinding his hips down.

"Mmm, Gerard." Frank groaned, the pressure on his crotch feeling way too good then it should've. Gerard just kept grinding, both of them slowly waking up a bit more before they were both fully hard, and moaning softly. 

"Gerard, fuck me please." Frank begged, gasping slightly as Gerard moved away from him to grab the lube from the nightstand. He softly threw the lube to the side and moved himself inbetween Frank's legs, spreading them gently and rubbing his cheek on the bulge very present in his boxers.

Gerard pulled down the smaller mans boxers, Frank gasping quietly as the cold air hit his erection. He pulled down his own boxers, stroking himself lightly before grinding down onto Frank, both their unclothed erections rubbing together and the feeling of their sensitive skin being rubbed in the most pleasant way cause pleasure to bubble up in their blood and moans building up in the back of their throats.

Gerard pulled off after a while, seeing he was already close and they just started, but who was to blame him? Frank was hot and the noises he made were so much hotter. He squirted some of the substance onto his hand spreading it over his fingers before gently working one into Frank. 

"Fuck, Gerard." He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he pushed his body down gently against his boyfriends fingers, his hands trailing up his torso to the hair at the nape of his neck. He threaded his fingers through and began tugging softly. 

"You ready for another?" He asked, thrusting his finger in and out again. 

"Yes, p-please." Frank begged grinding down against the digit pressed inside him lazily. Gerard added a second and Frank felt the slight burn that he always craved to feel. He loved the pain of the stretch. It felt just so good. 

Gerard angled his fingers towards Frank's stomach and pressed harshly against the bundle of nerves there. "Fuck! Yes please, God Frank fuck me." Frank moaned, his hips bucking up desperate for friction but felt nothing but air. 

Gerard quickly lubed up his aching erection. He was so close he could come with a few hard strokes, but he wanted Frank to feel pleasure too. He jumped inbetween the older mans legs and slowly pushed in. Gerard was halfway in before Frank begged him to go already. 

"Gerard, please hurry. It doesn't hurt but fuck, I need you to fuck me." 

That was all the encouragement Gerard needed before completley encasing his cock inside of Frank, feeling his warm walls hug his dick tightly. Gerard started up a slow pace, his eyes still heavy and full of sleep. 

"Faster, just a little faster." Frank begged, tracing a hand up his chest to tug at his hair harshly. Gerard's hip movements quickened, them snapping forward quickly and pulling out about halfway before pushing back in. 

"Fuck, that feels so g-good, feels so good." Frank panted out, placing his finger nail in his mouth as he bit it slightly, moaning around it and arching his back off the bed. 

"F-Frank fuck, I'm gonna come soon." Gerard groaned, his tummy aching from the pressure that built up as he watched himself dissapear and reappear in and out of Frank's bum.

"G-Gerard! Oh gosh, fuck!" Frank squeaked coming all over his chest. Gerard threw his head back in pleasure as Frank's muscles clenched around his cock, making him come almost instantly. 

They both were finally clean and laying down on the bed smiling at each other. "I'm so tired." Gerard yawned, pulling his sweat covered boyfriend closer to his body. They both fell asleep in each other's arms .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was sort of good? Love you!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are loved :)
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
